High School Years are Weird
by pink hell
Summary: SasuSaku,NaruHina,ShikaTema,SaiIno,ItaOc,GaaOc,Nejiten.When six new girls enter the school that the Famous band 'Suna' attend, how will this turn out.And why is one Oc wearing cat ears and taking pictures. ADOPTED FROM NAVIN SASUSAKU!
1. First day mishaps

**hey, I adopted this story from Navin sasusaku. And for those who are waiting for a update on "princess in uncharted territory" don't worry I will be updating soon. it will just take a lil' bit to get the chapter written' and edited. And for those of you who originally read this story you will notice a few big and small changes like the OC's names and all. But, i will try to keep the changes minimal, I just want to tweak the story and make it my own so I'm sorry if you dont like the changes. i dont own crap.**

* * *

Chapter 1: First day mishaps:

_I've gotten used to being introduced.  
"Hello. What's your name? How are you?"  
They see my smile, my laugh, and the hurt behind my eyes.  
Loss is not so easily disguised._

* * *

"C'mon, sis'!" Hisako called to her older sister, shaking her hips trying to contain her overbearing excitement. She stopped moving her hips and stared to readjust her black cat ears that sat in her brown, multicolored streaked hair.

"Coming." Haruhi called back while locking the black Mitsubishi Montero SUV. She started walking toward the school, listening intently to the conversations being held and the occasional giggle.

Haruhi is 25 years old, and got a new job as a teacher in Konoha High School where also Tenten, Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Hisako will be attending, and since Haruhi is the oldest, has the biggest car, and drives to the same location as the girls, she decided picks up everyone after school and gives them a ride to school. Haruhi had twin, Shiki, who was the older of the two but, Haruhi was considered older due to her maturity. Not that anyone complained, she was so sweet to the girls. Haruhi has a petite figure with curves in the right places, she has extremely short choppy hair that was slightly out grown and swoop bangs that fell in her face, and she has bright brown milk chocolate eyes.

Shiki on the other hand has slightly lighter brown hair that clings to her neck and still frames her face with these almost black, brown eyes that are often hidden by her straight across bangs. Hisako is a lot like Shiki when she was younger, she has what's almost a bob but has small layers all the way around her head that she flipped out to show of the colorful streaks that are placed throughout her brown hair, with her signature black head band with cat ears, while her eyes where this unnatural looking green that... well, reminded you of cats eyes. Haruhi, Shiki, Hisako where like the girls family none of them had parents. They all live together and have only depend on each other since Shiki brought the girls in.

Temari has a two brothers one of them, Sabaku no Gaara that also goes to Konoha high and is in a as band that is well known. Sabaku no Kankuro, is her other brother that is in America and leads the family company; Ino has a uncle that own the Yamanaka company of herbs, and Tenten's uncle owns a weapon company. Hinata, and Sakura don't have any "connections" to the big wigs but they didn't really care. They are just glad to have a loving family.

The house they live in was nice house, 20 minutes walk from there to Konoha High School. They didn't have problems paying for the house if the bills are too much for them to pay, since Ino and Tenten's uncles supported them. They had offered countless times to pay for a larger house, and all the bills but, Shiki was keen on being independent, and politely refused the offer. Plus having everyone help to pay off the bills and make house payments brought the girls together and most if not all had nick-names for each other, things like 'One-san' or 'One-chan', 'Ino-pig', 'Tennie', 'Forehead-chan', 'Pinkie' 'Blondie', 'Panda', and 'Neko-chan'. Though Tenten's nicknames where the best by far the girls because they would "down-grade" her name and call her 'one-one' and such, just to get on her nerves.

But don't underestimate them just because they're girls, they can show you the rath of women and the worst one is Shiki who is always nice but when she gets pissed she can break a wall with her bare hands. The same thing goes for Haruhi; she just has a slightly longer fuse but is still known to snap. Same goes for the younger girls, but since Shiki is the oldest (by two minutes!) she's like a demon when she's angry, same for Haruhi, if that happens they blackmail you into doing extra homework and cleaning everyone's rooms (or if it's Shiki it's the laundry.)

The only thing that made them mad was Haruhi's chest they where D's verging on a double D cup but, were extremely perky, and most the other girls except Tenten and Temari (Since they're tomboys.)Where jealous sometimes, since they were all big B's or average C's, but Haruhi always cheered them up by saying they were still developing.(well all but Shiki)

The girls used to get pranked in Middle School so they know how to handle hard pranks and let rumors just roll like water off their backs, the main problem is that they normally would strike back, thanks to Shiki's nature rubbing off on them which caused almost, a trip to the principal's office a day. But, after quickly explaining or denying everything they were back to class pretty quickly.

Haruhi was wearing a black shirt that had long sleeves with her green skinny jeans, and a normal sized black bag, big enough to put in your lunch box, and Hisako was wearing the schools uniform.

Hinata was wearing black skinny jeans with a lavender T-shirt with "LADIES FIRST" on the front, Sakura was wearing her favourite red as a sleeveless top with tight black ripped jeans.

Tenten was wearing black combats with a black T-shirt that said "I'LL KILL YOU!" on it in red/pink letters.

Temari was wearing black jeans with a red label saying "Touch me and you're dead!" on the butt with a dark blue t-shirt, and a belt that was a lighter shade of blue. Ino was wearing purple shorts along with black leggings, a lavender top and a black cardigan.

They all looked around a bit. There were a few people around and teachers around "You have to wear uniforms in this school?" Tenten asked.

"No, they only told us 'uniforms', Nine-Nine." Hisako said motioning toward the black pleaded skirt, and the white button up long sleeved shirt with green cuffs.

The reason why Tenten asked was because every fucking girl in the School where wearing miniskirts that where so short you could see their panties and a top either so you could see through the top and see the bra or the top showed their stomach and was so short you could see half of the bra the skirt was short and some girls pulled it up making the skirt look like a belt.

"How c-can they wear t-that in such a c-cold weather?" Hinata asked, Face burning red from embarrassment of having to wear such an outfit.

"One-san are you sure this school is for humans?" Hisako said taking in the sight of all the skimpily clad girls in the school yard. "Looks like a school full of female incubus, if you ask me." Haruhi giggled at her little sisters comment and just motioned them to go inside.

They walked into the main hallway which only consisted of some seniors, paired up and glancing around.

Haruhi asked a group of boy's she had caught ogling at her for directions to the principal's office. Which they gladly gave her directions too.

"Thank you." she said, leaving behind the ogling teen boys. And as the rest of the group followed you heard a coughing noise and what sounded to be 'incubus school' squeezed between them.

At The Office

Knock

Knock

"Come in!" they heard a stern female voice order. Quickly the receptionist at the front jumped up and opened the door after the girls slight hesitation to open it.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama, they're here for their schedules." The black haired receptionist spat out quickly, yet it sounded so natural for her.

"Names?" The principle now known as Tsunade asked, scanning the girls with her eyes.

"Tenten." she said as she adjusted her shirt, feeling uncomfortable as she principle scanned over her.

"Sabaku no Temari." Temari said with full confidence not a single hesitation, though she did reach back to fix her pony tails once Tsunade had removed her eyes.

"Ino Yamanaka." Ino moved her hair over her right sholder and avoided eye contact, feeling the principles gaze.

"H-Hinata H-Hyuuga." She was focusing on her two index fingers as she pushed them together over and over.

"Hanna Hisako." Hisako spat out, not really caring about this 'introduction'.

"Haruno Sakura." The pinkette spat out much like Hisako.

"Here are your schedules. Dismissed!" She said handing them the papers, and shooing them like flies with the wave of her hand.

"I'm Hanna Haruhi."

"Ah, yes! Before you started teaching I thought that you should help some other teacher and watch how the teachers handle the students." Tsunade handed Haruhi a sheet of paper, that held her teaching schedule.

"You'll be helping... Uchiha Itachi..." Tsunade said as she went over what seemed to be notes.

"The company heir?" Haruhi asked shocked.

"Yes, but are you a fan girl, if I may ask?" Tsunade sounded worried mostly worrying for Itachi's sake.

"Oh, no I was just surprised that the heir of the Uchiha Company would work as a teacher instead of working as a business man." Haruhi said tucking her bangs behind her ear and readjusting her shoulder bag.

"Well he does both, and he gets really stressed so if you could help him... " Tsunade drawled out the end of the sentence making it less of a demand and more of a question.

"Of course." Haruhi said, smiling widely as if to reassure Tsunade.

"Like I said before I you'll be helping Uchiha Itachi, his classroom is 3 doors down, just give him this sheet and he will understand." Tsunade said scribbling down something on the back of a paper she had found.

"Thank you Tsunade-sama." she said softly, bowed her head and walked out.

"SHIZUNE!"

"Yes?"

"GET MY SOME SAKE!"

"No!"

.. … …. …. ….. . …. .. . … . … .

(Classroom)

"Alright class we have six new students joining us today." Itachi said tiredly.

The said girls stood up.

"Introduce yourselves." Itachi said bored.

"My na-" Hisako started and was interrupted by a damn knocking a the door.

Knock

Knock

"Yes?" Itachi asked from behind his desk not wanting to stand, due to his lack of sleep and imense stress.

A women came in and handed Itachi a note without saying a word.

"Onee-san/Onee-chan/Onee-sama!" was the girls reactions.

"Aah so you are Hanna Haruhi-san, right?" Itachi said standing having to properly greet the women, and his new co-worker.

"Yes." Haruhi said shaking his hand, and removing her bag and placing it next to Itachi's desk.

"Please , take a seat and we'll talk later Haruhi-san." Itachi said gesturing his chair.

"Of course." Haruhi said polping down into the chair and started to spin in small half circles in the new found rolly chair as she watched her younger sisters introduced themselves.

"I'm Tenten, I like weapons and sweets, I hate fans, sluts. I live with Haruhi-nee-chan and the girls...and I'm called the weapon mistress because I have weapons everywhere." Tenten said with slight pauses as she thought about like and such to say plopping down quickly after finishing her mini speech.

"I'm Sabaku no Temari I like big things, I hate sluts and clingy people, and yes I'm Sabaku no Gaara's sister. And I am told I can control the wind." Every slutty fan girl (I mean fan girl) gasped because Gaara has a sister. Temari ignored this and plopped down blowing her bangs out of her face.

"I'm Ino, Yamanaka Ino. I like friend and shopping I hate sluts and clingy people... and I can read people's minds!" she said dramatically falling back into her chair as if she had fainted.

"I'm H-Hinata Hyuuga, I'm H-Hyuuga Neji-nii-sans cousin, I like n-nice people and I h-hate fangirls and fan boys. I c-can s-see m-most w-weak p-points o-of things." Some slutty ...ahem... girls almost fainted. As she was so intimidating though she didn't know that she was.

"Haruno Sakura." the pinkette put bluntly as she sat down.

"And I'm Hanna Hisako!" The said brunette said holding up a peace sign. " And i have weird talents like sensing bad people! Just like most of you!" Hisako said not missing a beat still wearing a glee full smile as she sat down.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU JUST WANT TO BE POPULAR!" A few girls cried. Itachi was pinching the bridge of his nose now looking very tired. Haruhi started to get worried. Everybody was still talking and this pissed her off, she hates people who don't show respect, the other girls knew what was coming and began to sink down into their seats.

3

2

1

"QUIET, OR ELSE YOU'LL ALL HAVE DETENTION FOR THE REST OF EVERY HOLYDAY IN HIGH SCHOOL! PLUS CLEANING DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR!"

Everyone shut up immediately, a pen could have dropped and it would have been heard in that room.

The only thing you could hear was some people slowly coming up from under their desks from diving under the desk trying to protect them from Haruhi's rath. As Haruhi sat down and ran her fingers through her hair, not noticing the glance of thanks Itachi had shot her briefly, the 'Sunas' walked in and were ready to get attacked by fangirls you could see they were prepared cause Naruto was holding a wok in his hands as if it was a bat.

They looked around and all were wearing the expression...'what the hell happened to everyone their shaking to death.'

'And here I used up 2 hours of sleep last night, practicing on how to protect yourself with a wok!' Naruto whined in his head.

(20 minutes later)

"Alright remember to do your homework, oh, and Suna are going to show the girls around the school. Understood!" Itachi just smirked at everyone's expression, some of the girls' mouths was hanging agape, and closing again as if trying to talk but nothing would come out, and Suna had a shocked expression while the the other girls had a confused expression plastered across their faces.

(Lunch)

"So how come you guys are so popular?" Hisako asked, with her mouth full of food; chewing sloppily on her grease soaked pizza

"The fangirls think we're hot, we're rich and we're in a famous band called 'Suna'." Shikamaru said while showing them around, with his hands in his pockets

"What where your names again?" Tenten asked, slightly curious, cause she forgot their names... again.

"The guy with the Chicken-butt head is Uchiha Sasuke." Sakura said, innocently, the girls immediately recognized Sakura was doing and played along, though Sasuke's eyebrows twitched.

"The pineapple-head is Nara Shikamaru." Temari said innocently, blinking a few times to get the perfect across.

"The girly-boy is Hyuuga Neji." Tenten said and pointed at Neji like a child would. Neji glared at her and she started to fake cry making people look as they passed.

"And the blonde idiot is Uzumaki Naruto." Hinata without stutter but she quickly turned red after realizing what she had said.

"The ginger, make up dude is Sabaku no Gaara." Hisako said as she glanced around the halls never meeting anyone's glances towards her and the group.

"And that guy who draws 24/7 is Sai." Ino stated matter-of-factly, placing her hands on her hips.

"These halls lead to the Art rooms, there's usually nobody here at lunch time. And I think we showed you the whole school so show us your schedules."Sai said, while chuckling to himself.

"We all have the same schedule. How come?" Hisako wondered aloud.

"New students that come to the school get the same schedule, usually it's for them to make friends with the new students. Anyway what is your schedule?" Shikamaru said lazily.

-Schedule- Girls

MONDAY to WEDNESDAY

-English Kakashi

-Math Ebisu

Break time 30 minutes

-Science Jiraya

-Art Deidara

Lunch 1 hour 40 minutes

Art Konan, Itachi

Gym- Gai

THURSDAY and FRIDAY

-Music Anko

- Drama Kurenai

Break 20 minutes

- Science Itachi

- English Asuma

Lunch

- Geography Itachi

"You have the same as us." Gaara said...for the first time.

"You can talk?" Hisako sounded shocked.

"Hn, I have a mouth." Gaara said flatly.

"But why didn't you talk before?" Hisako said as she moved over to him, making her way to stare him straight to his face.

"There was no reason too." Gaara said meeting Hisako's stare full on.

"How come?" She asked, putting her hands behind her back lacing her fingers. She grew taller as she pushed up til' she was on her tippy toes coming face to face with Gaara.

"Can you stop asking questions?" Gaara asked her clearly irritated, moving closer to attempt to get Hisako to move.

"No." Hisako said leaning in closer to the point there noses were about to touch one anothers.

"Why?" Gaara asked, as he came nose to nose with Hisako.

"Because I'm curious kitty, is that wrong?" she said lowering herself back the her settle on all her feet, having to look up slightly at Gaara.

"Yes, bu-" Gaara was interrupted by another voice.

"Hey ladies, I'm Hidan wanna hang out with us." He said while smirking at his other friends, that where behind him all smirking, and blocking the way to their next lesson: Geography with Itachi.

"E-excuse me b-but we h-have to go t-to our l-lesson, you're b-blocking the w-way." Hinata said and took a brave step towards him.

"Move bitch!" Hidan shouted and pushed Hinata, Ino went to Hinata's side and helped her up.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" all the girls except Hinata was angry as well and he along with the other girls stared at him then out of no where Hisako and Sakura stepped forward. Glancing toward each other briefly before nodding. In perfect time they both landed a solid, swift kick to Hidans stomach knocking the breath out of him. And shocking the group that had been backing him up.

After the knocking the air out of Hidan his friends ran away. The guys and girls walked into Itachi's classroom.

"Sorry, we're late."

"Take a seat." Haruhi said clearly irritated the group was late.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Aa."

"'K."

"Yah!"

And somewhere almost the group a yawn was giving.

(After Lunch)

Suna where being surronded by 'fangirls': those scary excuses for humans.

"Sasuke-kun, I need you just for one night!" One of the fangirls shouted.

"No." Sasuke answered.

"Alright class, quiet down, girls sit down!" Itachi shouted, but was ignored...until Haruhi came in smiling."Listen to your sensei ,girls." she said softly... those dangerous, scary, terrible, scary... ( I said scary twice didn't I?) fangirls sat down, scared that Haruhi would get mad again.

"Ha-hai, Haruhi-sensei." Some fangirls muttered.

"What day is it today sensei?" Naruto asked loudly rocking his chair around.

"Uzumaki-san please keep your voice down. And today is Friday the 4th December."

"Oh! OKAY! Thanks teme' brother." Itachi just smirked, at the name the bubbly blond had givin' his brother.

'My, my this is going to be a long school year.' Haruhi thought, while she sighed, finishing jotting down something and using a magnet to pin it the board.

As class went on Shikamaru ended up sleeping, Naruto was writing 'Hinata-chan is nice' in his notebook. Neji was having a glaring/staring contest with Tenten on the other side of the room. Sakura was passing notes to Ino. Ino was passing notes with Sakura and Sai while glaring at the innocent sleeping Shikamaru. Temari was sleeping in her seat. Hisako seemed to be passing notes and quick doodles to Gaara. While Sasuke was daydreaming in La-la Land.

"Alright class the bell will be going in a few minutes..." Haruhi let out as she shuffled her way to Itachi's desk.

'Thank god for that.' Itachi thought.

"... sit down and listen to your homework." Haruhi finished plopping down in Itachi's rolly chair sifting through the mess and clutter that had built up over time. She heard a few groaning and whines, but chose to ignore them.

Everyone went back to their respected seats and Shikamaru opened one eye and ...and listened to their 'sensei', while Temari was listening ... some what... well... not really.

Everyone else was now paying attention to their sensei's in the front of the room.

"Your homework is to build a model of either a landscape or a forest with rivers waterfalls etc." Itachi said watching Haruhi dig through the junk on his desk every once and a while she would match up papers and stack them neatly.

* * *

**So whatcha think! tell my friend the review button! He would love to be clicked because rarely anyone does and he's sad! :c help him feel happy!**


	2. High School projects

Chapter two: High school projects

_"High school never ends, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh"_

* * *

"Alright class the bell will be going in a few minutes..." Haruhi let out as she shuffled her way over to Itachi's desk.

'Thank god for that.' Itachi thought.

"... sit down and listen to your homework." Haruhi finished, Plopping down in Itachi's rolly chair sifting through the mess and clutter that had built up over time. She heard a few groaning and whines, but chose to ignore them.

Everyone went back to their respected seats and Shikamaru opened one eye and ...and listened to their 'sensei', while Temari was listening ... some what... well... not really.

Everyone else was now paying attention to their senseis in the front of the room.

"Your homework is to build a model of either a landscape or a forest with rivers waterfalls etc." Itachi said watching Haruhi dig through the junk on his desk every once and a while she would match up papers and stack them neatly.

**End Recap**

"You'll be working in pairs, and also you can pair up into a big group if the other pairs agree." Hearing this had shocked everyone, Itachi had never let them work in pairs. Everyone started chatting, and making groups among themselves. A couple of fangirls had made pairs, without consent, to be with Suna.

"Quiet please, your sensei and I are going to pick the pairs." Haruhi said, now tearing the desk she had been organizing a part- trying to find the paper she had made earlier just before the class period. She was just about to give up as she heard, what sounded like paper being pulled out from under a magnet. Itachi came around the desk giving her a quizzical look, as she had her face in her hands and tried to hold back a laugh for her stupidity. She had forgotten she had put it in the board to make sure it didn't get lost.

"First Ayame...and Karin." Itachi read off of the list, the girls nodded in approval now all the two had to do was pair up with Suna, as they had planned.

"Sasuke... and Sakura. Gaara and Hisako. Hinata and Naruto, Neji and Tenten. Haku and Nagisa. Saira and Garashi. Yuuki and, Kaminja..." Itachi read off quickly seeing the fangirls fume after he finished the first half of the list.

**... . .. .**

"You have 15 minutes of free period." Haruhi said as she smiled gracefully at the whole class. Before going back to organize the desk once more.

"Sasuke-kun work with me and ditch that bitch." Karin said as she walked up and sat on the edge of his desk letting out a purr in; of what to be assumed to be an attempt to be seductive.

"No." Sasuke said flatly moving his desk away from her causing Karin to slide off. The said red head then pouted and stalked off toward her partner.

"Hey, Sasuke what do you say if we pair up with the others?" Sakura asked while putting a finger under her chin, obvious to what Karin had just said and done.

"Hn." Sasuke let out acknowledgement he was listening to the pinkette.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Sakura said cocking her head to the right, looking utterly confused.

"Hn." Sasuke now letting a smirk grace his face.

"Is that a 'no'?" The pinkette was now pouting childishly, not liking the smirk on her partners face.

"Hn." Sasuke let out once more, letting his smirk grow.

"Can you say something else?" Sakura said now pissed off at the growing smirk on Sasuke's face.

Sasuke smirk still stood on his face as he let out. "Aa."

"Is that a 'yes'?" Sakura said perking up in hope that it was a solid yes from the Uchiha.

"Aa." Sasuke said, toying with the pinkette fully now.

"Okay I'll ask Ino-pig and Sai." Sakura said with a full smile gracing her face. As she had won this game, hands down.

"Piggy!" Sakura shouted to the other side of the room, the class went silent at the sudden ou burst that the pinkette had let out. not getting a response from this 'piggy'. She did the only rational thing possible... "PIGGY!" yell it louder. Still not getting a response from 'piggy' she had one choice left.

"PIGGY BAAANK!" Sakura yelled out without holding back.

"WHAT! WHAT, IS IT BILLBOARD BROW!" Ino finally shouted from the other side of the classroom, and the students still listening to the conversation/ shouting contest between the two girls. Sai and Sasuke being the closest one to Sakura and Ino, put their hand on their ears to prevent Ino and Sakura's shouting fully reach their ears.

"DO YOU AND SAAAI WANT TOOO JOIN ME AND SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, gesturing Sasuke then herself. Taking in a big breathe after finishing yelling her question.

"SURE! IS IT OKAY IF I ASK TENTEN, TEMARI, HINATA AND HISAKO TOOOO!" Ino said growing louder as the sentence went on. Hisako hearing her name perked up from her doodling match drawing where she had been kicking Gaara's ass.

"YEAAAHHHHH! BUT ASK IF THEY AGREE FIRST!" Sakura said nodding in approval to adding the other girls the group. Ino was opening her mouth to reply when someone interrupted her.

"ALRIGHT WE'LL AGREE IF YOU SHUT UP!" Temari shouted from the other side of the class, clearly pissed off at that fact she had been woken up by the 'conversation' between her two friends.

"Alright, you can leave wh-" Haruhi said as the bell rang. She was sure no one heard

her but that was expected after a shouting match between the two girls.

**... .. . .. ... ... ... .**

"What just happened?" Itachi wondered aloud bewildered that two students would yell right in front him.

"Do you need me to help you with something?" Haruhi said not the slightest bit phased by what happened just moments before. She was now finishing organizing the mess she had created looking for the list of names.

"There's been 2 or 3 exams this week I'll have to go thru them and correct them so if you could help...?" Itachi drew out his sentence, praying she would agree to help him, as he ran his hair through

"Course." Haruhi said with a simple smile as she looked up at Itachi, who seemed amazed that she answered so quickly without hesitation. " When? Where?" She Asked clipping the paper work that was turned in by the kids just a few moments ago.

"What about tomorrow morning, I'll pick you up? By the way what's your address?" Itachi asked, while scratching the back of his head. He thought it sounded like he was asking her out.

"It's 'That Way Rd. 3421'." She said simply writing it out on a blank sheet of paper she had found laying near the desk.

"I'll pick you up." Itachi said snagging it from her hand quickly turning to prepare for his next class.

" I'll be going now." Haruhi said grabbing her stuff quickly, only to slowly stalk out of the out of the room, kicking the door shut behind her. When she did this a slamming sound was heard and Itachi looked up to see the door frame rattling. Itachi sighed and got out his grading pen and checked some work he needed to catch up on.

Outside Gaara and the other boys where being attacked by fangirls. Those rabid beasts.

"Gaara-kun go out with me!" one yelled, waving her hand back and forth while on her tippy toes to get attention.

"Shikamaru-kun 4x7= 25, I figured it out without using a calculator, ARE YOU IMPRESSED!" another one yelled out waving a paper with one hand the other was on the either side of her mouth as if to amplify her words.

"Naruto-kun you're so cute!" One cooed as she childishly put her hands to her cheeks and blushing at what she had said.

"Sasuke-kun MARRY ME!" One girl let out in desperation.

"Neji-kun, I need you just one night!" One screeched as was held back by the girls in front of her.

Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Temari and Tenten where just staring while in their minds they were rolling around laughing. Hisako was using Temari to balance herself as she laughed. She had a pair of head phones on (that she was careful not to rip out) and she could still hear all the shouts and screams over her music.

"Time for plan A." Ino said, digging in her duffle bag for the shirt Sai had given her just for this plan

All the other girls had shirts that they held up and waved around the shirts.

"HEY GIRLS LOOK THIS IS SUNA'S SHIRTS!" Tenten yelled dropping her shirt and running. The Fangirls all stopped shouting and ran to where Sakura and the others where. The rest girls just dropped the shirts and hauled ass away from the group, watching from a safe as a fight broke out between the fangirls over who got who's shirt.

The guys grabbed the girls by the arm and ran out. Though Temari, Sakura and Tenten resisted wanting to see how the battle over the shirts ended.

"Hey- since we're all working together, why not do the model of a landscape at our house?"Naruto asked excited as he gestured the guys then himself. He was rocking on his heals excitedly hoping for a clear yes.

"That's a great idea! Who's gonna be there!" Hisako shouted, adjusting a the black gym bag on her shoulder.

"When?" Sakura asked putting her red gym bag back to its original position.

"How long?" Ino asked, pulling her hair out from under her purse strap.

"Meeting place?" Temari asked, as she half assed putting on her back pack.

"What do we bring?" Tenten asked, jumping slightly.

"Where?" Hinata asked quickly managing not shuddering

The guys just anime sweat dropped until the girls, slapped the back of their heads (AN: Gibbs slap!) Hisako laughed at the violent act that she managed to get Gaara with; Her amusement not lasting long as she felt a tug and a weight removed from her head. Gaara had taken her black cat ears, and held them over her head. Hisako started yelling at Gaara calling him things like a stupid tall Bastard, jumping for her ears.

"Our manager and Itachi will be there too. How's about tomorrow 9 am, we'll pick you up!" Naruto asked the girls ending the question shouting because of his pent up excitement.

"And you can bring whatever you want-" Neji was cut off by a now jumping and shouting Naruto:

"That's great bring your Pj's, we can have a sleepover and we can finish the homework over the weekend!" Before the guys could protest or for the girls to agree; Naruto ran off toward the school parking lot. Not too long after Naruto ran off, Hisako managed to get her ears back only to have Ino snatch them away and take off running Sakura not too far behind the two. The other girls run off in the opposite direction of the three after Tenten get a text message. The guys just stood there dumbfounded wondering why the girls ran away, and in seconds 'Suna' was being surrounded by screaming fangirls. Spouting random things, that were not fully heard... Or listened too.

"OH, GO OUT WITH ME, NEJI-KUN!"

"SASUKE-KUN I KNOW STRIPDANCING LET ME SHOW YOU!"

"GAARA-KUN YOU'RE SO HOT!"

"HERE'S MY NUMBER, SHIKA-KUN!"

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!"

"I LOVE HIM MORE!" A random fangirl shouted.

"NEJI-KUN'S MUCH HANDSOMER!"

"NARUTO-KUN IS CUTER!"

"NO HE'S NOT!" And so a catfight began. With this the boys took their chance to excape. They turned and hauled ass down the hallway, luckily not catching the attention of the fangirls.

**... ... . .. ... ... . Guys, later than night ... . . . . ... . . ... . ...**

"We'll be able to see the girls again tomorrow, I really like Hinata-chan she's nice." Naruto said, plopping on the black leather sofa.

"Don't you dare touch my cousin Uzumaki!" Neji warned, from his brown leather recliner

"You have a cousin?" Naruto asked sitting up-"Who?" he said cocking his head to the side.

"Hinata's his cousin, idiot." Shikamaru and Gaara said together, then glaring at each other.

"You're slow dobe, I bet you haven't even realized that Neji likes Tenten yet, have you." Sasuke asked Naruto while stating the obvious. Neji's face faded into a bright pink, and when seeing this reaction all the guys just smirked, well except for Naruto.

"What you like Tenten-chan? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto whined, flinging himself on to the floor as if he was having a tantrum

"Shut it dobe." Sasuke said pushing the flailing away with his foot. Putting too much force making Naruto roll into the edge of the couch

"C'mon Uchiha we know you like Haruno, you've talked to her many times." Neji said as the stodic smirking Uchiha's facade fell. Sasuke was the color of his favorite fruit, tomatos

"Shut up." Our tomato faced friend said hiding the blush in his hands. But, he quickly recovered and changed the subject

"I also noticed Nara likes Yamanaka girl." Shikamaru choked on his 'dreams'.

"What?" He shouted while his face was turning crimson red, from what the guys believed was a crush blush.

"WHAT, Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto whined again and then asked clearly confused and wanting a answer. "Oh, and Gaara why the hell where you staring at Haruhi-sensei's sister the whole class?"

Everyone's heads snapped to Gaara, he met all their questioning looks head on.

"You like her?" Sasuke asked, dumb founded by what Naruto had pointed out.

"Yes, is that a crime?" Gaara sneered at the peering boys.

"No, we never thought you had it in ya." Sasuke 'Tch'ed back at Gaara, crossing his arms and leaning into the couch.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gaara hissed, standing from his spot on the couch. Challanging Sasuke.

"Well they're different they saved us from fangirls and they actually treat us like normal people not like some 'Gods'..." Shikamaru started but was cut off by Naruto.

"Yeah and they're nice and good looking too, pluus they don't act like sluts or dress like sluts." Naruto sat up on the floor giving a goofy fox like grin.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, idiot." Shikamaru said hitting the blond over the head, causing him to fall back on the floor.

"Well Ino seems nice." Sai spoke up for the first time, in the conversation

"Wow, you all like girls and here I thought you guys where gay!" Naruto shouted, only to burst out laughing.

"Thanks for stating the obvious dickless, goodnight." Sai said as he made his way up the stairs leading him to his room.

**... ... . ... . ... Girls ... .. ... ... . .. . ...**

"Soooo...Hisako likes the Gaara guy, I like Neji, and Hinata likes the idiot blonde Naruto, Forehead likes Sasuke, Temari-chan likes lazy bum, right?"

The girls that where present, faces turned red.

"Anyway, Pig likes Sai." Temari said simply glancing around her and Tenten's room

"So when's Shiki-nee-chan coming home?" Tenten asked, trying to change the subject.

"I think s-she'll come home in an h-hour." Hinata answered from the hallway, when she came into the room she had a bag of hot Cheetos in one hand and a bowl of sour cream in the other.

"She's going to Africa for a few month with her boyfriend." Temari sighed, she was happy that Shiki had moved on from her abusive boyfriend.

"When is she going?" Ten asked grabbing a Cheetos and dipping it in the sour cream before stuffing it in her mouth.

All the girls shrugged, Temari reached under her bed and pulled out a case of coke. All the girls had something hidden throughout the house, most had hidden old family pictures which were given to the from orphanage(sp).

Their house was a 4 bedroom, 3 and a half bath, with a good size living room, kitchen and closet room for the girls.

"She's going tomorrow 9.30 am." Ino said as she plopped down on to the floor next to Hinata, she was in a baggy pair of grey sweats with a purple tank top.

"We should sleep to we have a long day in front of us." Temari said, looking towards the door waiting for Sakura and Hisako to come in.

"They have boxing today, so they won't be home for awhile." Ino said standing snatching a coke and heading for the door, " Night." she said with a yawn.

"I'll set the alarm clock to wake us up 7 am so we can pack and get dressed and so on." Temari said and walking towards her Ipod dock to set the alarm.

**... . . ... ... ... ... ... Next morning ... ... ... . . ... ... .**

"INO, SAKURA, TENTEN, HISAKO, HINATA WAKE UP!" Temari screamed and the said girls woke up running into Temari's room to see what had happened.

"What's wrooong!" Ino whined while rubbing the sleep from her eyes, her hair in a messy bun, still wearing the clothes she had come home in yesterday.

"It's 30 past 8 am!" Temari yelled.

"SOO!" Sakura asked annoyed, clearly no wanting to be out of bed.

".THE GUYSWILL BE HERE...in.30 minutes!" Tenten said as it dawned on her why her roommate had been screaming.

"OMFGOOOOOOOOODD!" the others yelled and ran to their rooms to change and pack.

Around 10 minutes later the girls where done changing and packing. NOW THEY HAVE TO FIX THEIR HAIR.

The girls finished doing their hair with that done, they went in to the kitchen finding Shiki and Haruhi there. Shiki had a toast in her mouth while slowly munching on it, Mizuki was making toasts and omelete for everyone, she knew they all liked their toast different so it was taking awhile

Just as they sat down the door bell rang.

"Coming!" Shiki shouted while munching on the toast, pulling up her baggy pj pants.

"Wha-?" Shiki said as she opened the door.

**Itachi's POV.**

'She looks exactly like Haruhi But... Messy and... I can't put a word to it.'

**Normal POV**

"Whatddawant?" Shiki said while munching on her toast lazily, shaking her bangs out of her eyes

"Is Haruhi here?" Itachi said, still glancing at the girl curiously.

"Yeah? Come in." She said waddling back a bit to let the man at the door in.

"HARU-CHAN, MUSH!"

"SHE'S IN THE FRICKEN KITCHEN NOW SHUT UP!" Tenten shouted from the kitchen.

"BITCH, IM OLDER THAN YOU!" Shiki shouted back, Itachi sweat dropped at the older women's antics.

"HA, BUT YOU HAVE THE MENTAL AGE OF A FIVE YEAR OLD!" Sakura and Tenten shouted.

"JUST GET HARU-CHAN MY LITTLE SLUTS!" Shiki shouted

"SHE'S COMING! AND YOU'RE WELCOME!" Temari shouted back.

_DING DONG_

_DING DONGDINGDONGDI_

"WHAT!" Shiki shouted while opening the door, clearly angry and annoyed by the constant ringing of the door.

"Are Hisako-chan, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Hina-" Naruto started, but was cut off by pissed off Shiki.

"BLONDIES, PINKY, AND WHITE EYED WEIRDO YOUR BOYFRIENDS ARE HERE!" The brunette shouted finishing off her toast.

Everyone sweat dropped, how could she be so childish.

"Aniki? What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked sounding agitated.

"I was about to ask the same thing ototou." Itachi said from his spot on the couch.

"I'm here cause we're picking up the girls for the project you gave us." Sasuke said leaning against the wall.

"Hn, So Hyuuga you're here too." it's hi said looking through the boys.

"Aah." Neji said looking around the room.

"Could you and your boyfriends leave I have to fricken go soon." Shiki said annoyed, fidgeting with her tank top that didn't really cover her stomach.

"I'll miss YOUUU!" Hisako and Ino shouted, laughing as they came around from the corner

"Oh shut up, you little fuckers." She chuckled, turning- stomping off the her and Haruhi's room.

"Oh god." Sakura muttered.

"Somebody kill me now." Tenten muttered

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah." answered Ten, not really paying attention.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

Hisako smirked. "10 dollars." she said stretched her hand forward, she was hungry and was planning on buying a coke and hot Cheetos.

"Five." Naruto said glaring at her.

"Fine." Hisako gladly took the money and put it in her bra."She's going on a trip with her boyfriend to Africa for who knows what and do WHO knows WHAT." Hisako said with a evil smirk, watching the boys faces twist in disgust at the thought.

Shiki bonked her on the head she was now dressed in a black bandage skirt an a pink v-neck blouse tucked in. Her hair was straight and she had her bags in her hands.

"Uninnocent brat. I'll buy you guys some souvenirs, JA NE!" she said and ran out the door.

"Let's go already." Gaara said annoyed of being ignored. Hisako turned to see that Gaara was standing by the couch and went and sat on the arm of the couch and poked him repeatedly, relinquishing her boredom.

"Okay, Ten and me will go fetch the bags." Temari said.

After a while the said girls came back with the bags in their hand and went to the boys black shiny Limo.

Everyone sat down in the, Hisako, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Temari, Shikamaru, Ino and Sai.

"Hey wait don't drive yet I forgot something, I'll be back in a minute guys." Hisako said to Ino who understood.

"I'll go too."

Ino glared at Hinata.

"I'll c-come too." Hinata said giving in to Ino's 'I-swear-I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-come-with-me' glare.

Before anyone could even blink the three girls where opening the door to their house. After about 30 second Hisako came out carrying a small black bag, an she had head phones in her ears.

"What's in the bag?" Tenten and Temari asked/shouted at the girls.

"Blackmail tools." Ino answered innocently, plopping down nex to Sai.

Tenten and Temari hugged whoever who was next to them in what could be seen as a mock fear. They both blushed after releasing what they've done.

`What a drag…Ugh, just thinking about this shit is troublesome…I need some cloud watching… Must be nice to be a cloud just, floating around free…not doing anything but sleeping…` He fell asleep, just minutes into the ride.

"WAKE UP!" Temari shouted in his ear, almost making it bleed.

"WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP TEOUBLESOME WOMAN!"

"Cuz' you where talking in your sleep saying 'MWUA , STUPID FANGIRLS DIEEEE,SUFFER MY WRATH…'" Temari yelled in his face, if looks could kill... Then releasing that everyone was staring at him shocked expressions platered on each and every ones faces.

By now Ino, Hisako where taking pictures at everyones expressions, and smirking, but everyone else was to shocked or to nervous and scared to realize what was going on.

**AFTER A WHILE**

"LET'S GO shopping!" Ino shouted, prancing to a purple sleeveless dress she had spotted.

"I want to die!" Hisako said, she had decided that she was going to wear heels so she didn't feel short (among the guys because she was tallest of the girls).

"Someone kill me now." Neji muttered under his breath, shaking his head as they walked through the mall that they somehow ended up at. They had gone to get supplies for the project, and are now in Forever21... An truthfully no one knew how they ended up there.

"I can take care of that." Tenten said innocently , flinging her right arm down and with that simple movement a kunai came out of her sleeve.

"So the hard way or just really fast?" Tenten asked thinking about it while pointing the kunai to Nejis throat. Neji paled and everyone sweat dropped at the two.

"No thanks." Neji said trying to step away from the weapon wielding girl beside him.

"BUT WHY!" Tenten said sounding very upset.

"I'm not prepared to die young, Tenten now lower that thing, if the police catches us we'll be in big fat shit." Neji said finally managing to get a solid grip on Tenten's arm enough to pull it away.

"Don't worry every single police knows me, it's like a rule to not disturb the weapon mistress." She said and took out a card that said 'Weapon mistress' and had markings signs and textures with a police symbol on it.

"See?" Gesturing the card, with a smile on her face.

**Hey! People i have two questions? **

**1.) What band should they guys be based mainly off of?**

**2.) who should be Suna's manager? **

**p.m or review your suggestions. And review it makes me happy!**


	3. note for my followers and readers

**Okay guys revised the chapters minor changes; not much done. been busy! dont kill me! like for instance im suposed to be writing a five page essay so im gonna finish that and please review the chapters!**


End file.
